


The Court

by GhostsandGhouls



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Maybe there's plot, Porn, Power Bottom Oikawa, night club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostsandGhouls/pseuds/GhostsandGhouls
Summary: The Court was Oikawa’s usual haunting ground. He enjoyed the press of hot bodies against his own, when the alcohol allowed for everyone’s worries to slip away. Oikawa is buzzed and he feels free, his body moves easily to the music.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 130





	The Court

The Court was Oikawa’s usual haunting ground. He enjoyed the press of hot bodies against his own, when the alcohol allowed for everyone’s worries to slip away. Oikawa is buzzed and he feels free, his body moves easily to the music.

Moments later, a hot body presses against him and Oikawa’s hips roll against him. Large hands slide over his waist and Oikawa cranes his neck to the man. A tongue slides easily into his waiting mouth.

The man tastes like whiskey, and Oikawa can feel his pulse race as strong hands pull his hips closer. He pulls away from the kiss and stares into dark eyes. He’s seen this look often enough to know exactly what his man wants. The lips move to his neck and he notices now the man is a little shorter than him—not usually his type, but the grip on his hips is tight and Oikawa’s hands drag over strong thighs, _definitely_ his usual type.

“Iwaizumi.” The man whispers, Oikawa hadn’t even heard himself ask the question, but it’s obvious he isn’t unprompted when he stares at Oikawa, waiting.

“Oikawa.”

The man—_Iwaizumi_, nods, he drags his tongue over Oikawa’s pulse and smirks against his skin when Oikawa moans softly. “So, Oikawa.” His name drops off the stranger's tongue. It sounds like honey. “Maybe we should get out of here?”

Oikawa nods and Iwaizumi takes his hand. They make their way out of the club—the air is cold and Oikawa shivers; Iwaizumi pulls him closer, his body is warm and they kiss again. Iwaizumi’s tongue is slick and strong against Oikawa’s—Oikawa can’t wait to ruin him, he grasps Iwaizumi’s ass, it’s plump and firm under his touch. They pull away to breathe and Oikawa smirks, “My place is close by.”

“Yeah—” Iwaizumi is breathless, his pupils are blown and it makes Oikawa eager to see what he’ll look like, squirming under his touch. “—Let's go.”

Oikawa leads them back to the apartment. Once they’re through the door, Iwaizumi wastes no time in sliding his hands under Oikawa’s shirt and kisses him. Oikawa fumbles backwards towards his bedroom, clothes being dropped onto the floor between their kisses.

It’s easy for him to get Iwaizumi onto the bed. They’re both still in their boxers and Iwaizumi’s hands run down over Oikawa’s hips. He gasps softly when Iwaizumi touches his ass. “Oikawa—” Iwaizumi gasps when his fingers brush over the butt plug. It’s anchored in Oikawa’s ass, like his body has become a mould around it. “You wear this to the club?”

“Not always.” Comes Oikawa’s whispered reply. He presses to Iwaizumi, their cocks brush and Iwaizumi bites his lip. “I was feeling lucky tonight—” He licks a strip up the pulse at Iwaizumi’s neck and he bites softly at Iwaizumi’s earlobe. Iwaizumi’s hips buck up into Oikawa and a moan slips past his lips—a weakness for Oikawa to take advantage of. “—I guess I was right.”

“Yeah.” Iwaizumi is breathless, he almost sounds hoarse already and Oikawa hasn’t even got to the best part yet. The thought is appealing and Oikawa’s lips start moving down Iwaizumi’s body—he’s toned, his chest hard and beautifully tanned, like the rest of him. Oikawa takes a moment to run his thumbs over Iwaizumi’s nipples, the left is pierced and he softly tugs at the ring, Iwaizumi moans. Oikawa perks up, he glances at Iwaizumi’s face, his eyes are closed and his mouth is hanging open.

Oikawa tugs the ring again and Iwaizumi gasps, his eyes shoot open to meet Oikawa’s gaze. Oikawa smirks—it’s coy and playful, like he’s plotting something. His mouth moves along Iwaizumi’s chest and he flicks his tongue against the piercing. Iwaizumi inhales a sharp breath, his cock twitches in his boxers, waiting and begging.

Oikawa’s lips work down, graze over Iwaizumi’s abs, his teeth nibble along the way and Iwaizumi’s breath comes quick. A trail of hair disappearing into jeans is enough to make Oikawa excited to find the prize at the end of it. His fingers are quick at Iwaizumi’s boxers, and he lowers the fabric slowly down. “Oikawa—”

“Iwa-chan, call me Tōru.” Iwaizumi groans, he ignores the nickname and tries to roll his hips against the pressure of Oikawa’s thigh, he’s moved and Iwaizumi sighs. “Come on Iwa-chan. It’s a simple request.”

Oikawa thumbs off Iwaizumi’s boxers fully and tosses them to the floor. Iwaizumi focuses on breathing, deep and slow. Oikawa’s lips graze along his thighs, he nips softly at Iwaizumi’s skin with his teeth and sucks hard, leaving a red mark behind before moving on. Iwaizumi has lost control of his breathing now—it’s sharp breaths and soft panting, Oikawa’s tongue grazes his cock and he almost shouts.

Iwaizumi takes a deep breath, he really didn’t know what he was getting himself into when he kissed Oikawa at the club, he just wanted to have a fun night, it was clear now and he was aching. “Tōru, suck my cock.”

“See? That wasn’t so hard.” Oikawa smirks up at him and Iwaizumi’s fingers twitch with an urge to grasp Oikawa’s har and force him where he wants. “Iwa-chan-” His fingers trail over Iwaizumi’s cock, slow and barely touching, still Iwaizumi’s cock twitches against the touch. “-You really want it. Don’t you.”

“Yes.” Oikawa holds Iwaizumi’s gaze. He runs his tongue up Iwaizumi’s length and grins when Iwaizumi’s fingers finally bury into his hair. Oikawa’s breath ghosts over the tip before his lips finally close around it and he dips his head down the length. He’s quick, his jaw is slack against Iwaizumi’s cock. “Shit, Tōru.”

Oikawa hums against Iwaizumi’s cock. He bobs his head smoothly and soaks in each one of Iwaizumi’s groans—it’s going to be easy to have Iwaizumi falling apart and begging under his fingers. Each time Oikawa’s head moves back up, Iwaizumi’s fingers curl into his hair and push him down quickly, like he wants to keep his cock caged in the heat of Oikawa’s mouth.

Iwaizumi is definitely eager and it makes Oikawa’s cock strain in his jeans, he bobs his head smoothly, working his tongue along the length. Iwaizumi groans, his fingers twist further into Oikawa’s hair, and Oikawa moans softly in response, he bobs his head further down, hoping to get another reaction from Iwaizumi.

It’s easy for him to deep-throat and Iwaizumi groans, his hips moving under Oikawa. Pre-cum hits his tongue and he pulls back quickly, Iwaizumi snaps out of his daze and stares at Oikawa. “I want to ride your cock.”

“Yeah, okay.” Iwaizumi looks bewildered. Oikawa leans over and retrieves the supplies from his bedside table, he slides out a pair of cuffs and quickly attaches them to Iwaizumi’s wrists, threading the chain through the bars of his bed. “Hey!”

“What’s wrong?” Oikawa grinds down against Iwaizumi and grins when he groans in response. “You can watch me.”

Iwaizumi pulls his hands forward and the chain between the cuffs stretches. It’s definitely not enough for him to reach Oikawa and he’s left watching as Oikawa throws his clothes to the floor. He takes his time rolling a condom down Iwaizumi’s length and Iwaizumi grunts, thrusting up into Oikawa’s hands. “Tōru.”

The way he says it is almost like a warning and Oikawa feels the thrill roll down his spine. “Yes, Hajime?”

“Hurry up.”

“Okay.”

Oikawa does work fast, coating Iwaizumi’s length in lube. He straddles Iwaizumi and braces one hand against a strong thigh, his other is holding Iwaizumi’s cock sturdy and he presses the head against his hole. He doesn’t push further, barely letting Iwaizumi feel the tightness in the muscles—Oikawa could stretch himself all day if he wanted to, but with Iwaizumi’s girth it might never be enough.

Iwaizumi’s watching, eyes dark and pupils blown wide. He’s waiting, his hands pulling at the handcuffs and stretching the chain between them. It’s a marvellous sight for Oikawa, to see someone he only just met, aching with want—a want to touch him, a want to grasp Oikawa’s hips and pierce him.

The thought makes Oikawa’s legs fall a little further and he groans when Iwaizumi’s cock stretches his hole. The head is settled inside and they both release a breath. Oikawa wants to fuck himself, hard and fast, the way he always does. But something is calling at him, to have Iwaizumi a shattered mess under him, to feel strong hips pushing up into him.

He wants to pull Iwaizumi apart, just as much as he wants Iwaizumi to ravage his body and have him screaming. Oikawa twitches, he slides further, his legs spread wonderfully across Iwaizumi’s hips and he licks his lips at the way Iwaizumi trains his eyes on watching his cock vanish into Oikawa.

Oikawa’s ass falls against Iwaizumi’s body and he braces his hands on Iwaizumi’s chest. It’s rising slow and steady, Oikawa’s thumb trails over hard pectorals, his fingers find the piercing on Iwaizumi’s nipple. He toys with it, his thumb and finger needing the bud, then he pulls, hard, and Iwaizumi body jerks against him.

Iwaizumi’s cock hitches into Oikawa and he moans, his hips rolling down against the motion, Iwaizumi’s eyes close, his teeth pull at his bottom lip. Oikawa stares for a moment, letting them both settle, and waiting for his hole to stretch around Iwaizumi, he runs his hands over Iwaizumi’s toned body and Iwaizumi’s eyes open.

“Yeah.” Oikawa breathes. “Watch me, Iwa-chan. I want you to see me fuck myself on your wonderful cock.”

Oikawa raises his hips, Iwaizumi’s cock slides smoothly and his fingers dig into Iwaizumi’s chest, gasping at the sensation. He pauses for a moment and Iwaizumi’s hips hitch up to him. Oikawa shudders and he slowly rolls his hips back down, then he repeats the motion, slow and steady.

Iwaizumi pulls at the cuffs and his head rolls back into the pillow. “Fuck, Tōru, fuck.” The curses sound like music to Oikawa’s ears. He repeats the motion, gasping when Iwaizumi’s hips buck up into him. He leans forward to rest on his forearms and Iwaizumi’s cock almost slides from him. “You shit.”

“Now, now Iwa-chan. Don’t forget who’s in control here.” Iwaizumi bites his lip. He watches closely as Oikawa rises back up and slides beautifully down his cock. Oikawa rolls his hips and Iwaizumi bites down a groan; then Oikawa moves up and down on his cock, slow, sensual—it’s almost like he’s giving Iwaizumi a lap dance and Iwaizumi’s hips shift. Oikawa stops moving, he clenches his ass and Iwaizumi moans. “Do you see? Say it for me Iwa-chan, tell me what you want.”

“Tōru, you’re in charge.” Oikawa rocks his hips, raising them slightly before slamming back down and making them both groan. “Ah, fuck. _Fuck_. Ride my cock, I want you to cover me in your cum.” Oikawa hums, rolling and lifting his hips quicker. “Please, fuck yourself on my cock.”

“Oh, Iwa-chan, you just had to say so.” Oikawa lifts his hips again, still slow and Iwaizumi holds his breath, waiting. Oikawa’s finger hooks into his nipple ring and he tugs gently at it, Iwaizumi holds his hips steady and he bites down a moan. Oikawa tugs harder, Iwaizumi grunts, but he keeps his hips still, resisting the urge to fuck up into Oikawa. “You’re good at this. I didn’t think you had any self-control.”

Iwaizumi considers retorting, but he doesn’t get chance to—Oikawa slams down onto his cock and is quick to repeat the motion; hips rolling and sliding quickly. His head tips back and Iwaizumi wishes he could bite his neck, mark it up and keep him here for a moment longer.

Oikawa looks beautiful impaling himself on Iwaizumi’s cock and Iwaizumi can’t tear his eyes away from the sight. His moans come like a mantra, loud and unabashed. Iwaizumi is left grunting and groaning. Oikawa’s dick bounces in the air, it’s glistening with precum and Iwaizumi can’t wait to see what he looks like coming undone. “You look so good, Tōru. God, you fuck yourself so well. Take my cock perfectly.”

“Ah, Iwa-chan...Don’t stop talking.”

“I wish you could see yourself, I wish you could see my cock disappearing into you. It looks so good, you take it so well. I bet you love this, like a good little whore, riding my cock.”

“Yes, _yes_.”

“**Yeah**, take my cock just like that.” Oikawa groans. He reaches over and frees Iwaizumi from the cuffs. Iwaizumi reaches out, one hand resting at Oikawa’s side and the other wrapping around his cock. He pumps him to the pace of Oikawa’s hips, he can no longer hold his own back and he thrusts into Oikawa.

They’re both groaning freely, and Oikawa’s cock drips over Iwaizumi’s fingers, his hips rolling quicker, he bucks and shakes against Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi feels just as close, there’s heat pooling low in his stomach. “Iwa—_ah_, Iwa-chan. I want to feel you cum. **Fuck**, oh fuck.”

“Oh yeah, Tōru, I bet you’d take my cum so well.” He jerks Oikawa’s cock quicker. Oikawa arches, bucking as he spills over Iwaizumi’s hand and stomach. Iwaizumi follows moments behind, wishing he could fill Oikawa to the brim, instead of the condom. Oikawa collapses against him, panting and shaking. Iwaizumi holds himself steady and Oikawa’s hips shift, letting Iwaizumi’s cock slide free.

They lay there for a moment, bodies cooling and their breath easing out. Oikawa finally moves, he disappears into the bathroom and Iwaizumi finds some tissues to clean himself up. He dumps the used condom into the bin then follows Oikawa to the bathroom.

The shower is running. Oikawa looks beautiful under the spray of water. He’s propped himself against the wall with his left forearm and his right hand is reaching back to his ass, fingers digging into his hole.

Iwaizumi knows he’s cleaning himself, getting rid of the lube. But it’s hot, Iwaizumi licks his lips and his cock twitches. He steps through the door into the shower and runs his hands over Oikawa’s hips. “Look at you. Can’t get enough.”

“Iwa-chan…” Oikawa wines, his fingers curl and his hips roll aimlessly. His cock is already hard and Iwaizumi can feel his own perking to attention. He watches Oikawa fuck himself with his fingers, stretching and cleaning his hole.

“You’re such a whore.” Iwaizumi strokes his cock, he can already feel Oikawa around him, without getting any closer. Oikawa whimpers, softly moaning Iwaizumi’s name again. “Hajime, call me Hajime.”

“Hajime.” It sounds like Oikawa’s testing it. Seeing how it feels rolling off his tongue and out of his lips. Iwaizumi jerks himself a little quicker as Oikawa’s fingers slide smoothly from his hole, eased by the water. “Shit.”

“You’re in charge.” He steps forward and his cock presses against Oikawa’s hip. “You enjoy telling me what to do.” Iwaizumi’s voice is a whisper, ghosting over the shell of Oikawa’s ear. “What’s stopping you now?”

Oikawa can only moan, his head pressing harder into his arm. Feeling Iwaizumi’s cock against his skin is enough to make his body jerk with his second orgasm, the evidence sliding down the drain. Iwaizumi jerks himself over Oikawa’s hip, cumming quickly with a grunt. He watches as Oikawa slides his fingers free and begins cleaning his body with a good amount of soap; Iwaizumi runs his hands through Oikawa’s hair and hums softly when Oikawa’s fingers dance across his skin, rubbing soap over his body.

“Hajime, I wish we knew each other.” Oikawa’s starting to sober up, the bliss of his orgasm dying down to clear his mind of any effects of the alcohol, the water helps him to focus better too. Iwaizumi is beautiful, he’s got a strong jaw and enticing dark eyes—Oikawa could lose himself in them, it’s like staring into endless space. He’s more confident than he used to be, acting the part really helped him get the push he needed, and he isn’t shy to ask for what he wants. He doesn’t care if Iwaizumi only wants a one-time thing, Oikawa would put it behind him and move on.

Iwaizumi hums, he reaches for the shampoo and begins to lather it into Oikawa’s hair. He lets himself bask in the touch and tries not to think about what he just proposed to Iwaizumi. Then, Iwaizumi’s voice finally breaks the lingering silence, “There’s nothing saying we can’t get to know each other.”

“Okay.” He feels a little breathless and closes his eyes when Iwaizumi tips his head under the stream of water. Iwaizumi’s fingers are gentle as they rinse Oikawa’s hair of the bubbles and once it’s gone, Oikawa switches their positions so he can wash Iwaizumi’s hair. It’s pretty short and doesn’t take long, still, Oikawa can’t help drag it out, just to savour one more moment here with Iwaizumi. “Do you want to take me on a date?”

“Is that how you ask people?” Iwaizumi grins. He circles an arm around Oikawa’s waist and pulls him closer. “I’d love to, anywhere you want.”

“Thank you.” Oikawa smiles softly. They kiss under the spray of the shower — their promise for more is both spoken and very silent.


End file.
